The Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG) is the premier clinical trial research program investigating new therapeutic approaches in the management of gynecologic malignancies. This multidisciplinary, multimodal Group comprises over 200 participating university and large community hospitals with over 3000 investigator-participants in all specialties of cancer study. An important component of the program is the Committee on Experimental Medicine (CEM) composed of basic and clinical scientists with active studies of cancer translational research. The CEM has oversight over the GOG Tissue Bank through its'Tissue Utilization Subcommittee (TUS). Over the decade of its existence, the GOG Tissue Bank has received and processed tissue from more than 6,100 patients and served over 52,000 specimens to approximately 146 investigators. Over one-half (54%) of all bank registrations are ovarian epithelial malignancies and 52% of these are on a therapeutic protocol. For the general GOG banking protocol (GOG-136), 95% of cases have paired normal tissue (22% with white blood cell pellets), an important adjunct for molecular studies. Nearly 100 institutions submit specimens each year. The number of tissues distributed represents improved access by investigators to the GOG Tissue Bank via NCI web sites and networking of investigators via the Cooperative Human Tissue Network. The GOG Tissue Bank has accounted for 146 scientific papers over the last 10 years, with an increased emphasis on gene expression microarray and proteomics studies within the last two years. The GOG Tissue Bank is poised and flexible to monitor and modify its tissue procurement and distribution technologies to meet changing investigator needs. The Specific Aims of this project are: 1. Management of specimens from patients enrolled in NCI-sponsored clinical treatment trials to maintain an accurate and effective bank of tumor and normal tissues with associated clinical, epidemiologic and protected health information. 2. Promotion of studies by qualified investigators with supervision by the GOG Committee on Experimental Medicine as well as disease-specific committees of the GOG. 3. Expansion of innovative technologies facilitating molecular research and increased investigator participation in clinical research trials. 4. Maintenance of strict control procedures to ensure high quality capture, processing and distribution of specimens. 5. Participation in the development of scientific papers and presentations describing the results of this valuable tissue and data resource.